Machines, such as skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, backhoe loaders, agricultural tractors, track-type tractors, articulated trucks, wheel loaders, and other types of construction, mining, or agricultural machinery are used for a variety of tasks requiring operator control. Typically, an operator controls these machines from an operator compartment.
For skid steer loaders, multi terrain loaders, and other compact machines, the operator compartment may include a door for sealing the operator compartment against unwanted dust, unconditioned air, and noise, all of which may contribute to operator fatigue. A typical door may include a window attached to a surrounding metal frame by a strip seal and hinges exterior to the operator compartment that pivotally attach the frame of the door to the operator compartment.
Despite the benefits of sealing the operator compartment against unwanted dust, unconditioned air, and noise, these components may hinder access to the interior of the operator compartment during repairs and in situations where objects may prevent the door from being pivoted to an open configuration. For example, when the bucket of a skid steer loader is disposed in a raised configuration, the bucket may prevent the door from being pivoted to the open configuration.
In order to provide access to the operator compartment in this situation, an operator or service person may remove the strip seal from around the window and then, remove the window. However, the strip seal and the window may be damaged during removal and may need to be replaced. Additionally, the metal frame may hamper entry and exit from the operator compartment.
Alternatively, the door may be removed by a service person while the operator waits in the operator compartment. However, this option may not be practical in the field and may require an inordinate amount of time.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.